La Prueba de Guardiana
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: La semidragona conoce a su familia de Krynn, y decide seguir la tradición familiar... Someterse a la Prueba en la Torre de la Alta Hechicería.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, tras la introducción de "La Historia de Guardiana", aquí está más de su biografía... Es una historia escrita hace más de cinco años, pero ahora y sólo ahora me he decidido a publicarla... Espero que os guste.

Gracias (¡mil gracias!) a Rober. Por estar siempre ahí, y por ser mi lector de pruebas... ¡Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel reino no parecía tan desagradable... Incluso una semidragona como Guardiana podía pasear libremente por allí, sin miedo a ser atacada ni repudiada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven semidragona había huido del reino de Camelot. Tras refugiarse una temporada con su amiga Dragona, en Argénteos, decidió estar un tiempo a solas. Varios sucesos negativos se habían acumulado, haciéndola sentir vacía por dentro. . Despidiéndose de los pocos seres que realmente la apreciaban – quizá sólo su clan humano -, Guardiana inició su viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamás supo de dónde le llego el primer golpe.

De pronto, un lacerante dolor hizo presa en su espalda. Un segundo golpe - un latigazo, juzgó, por el dolor y el chasquido - se descargó; y ella no pudo menos que caer de rodillas. De pronto, le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En este viaje la joven había llegado a Solace; y escuchó por casualidad una narración que Caramon Majere hacía a un grupo de jóvenes bardos. La conclusión era que su hermano, el conocido y trágico archimago Raistlin, había concebido una hija junto con una Dragona Plateada, Saytica; y esa chiquilla, una semidragona, había sido llamada Guardiana.

Impactada por aquella historia, se acercó al posadero cuando los bardos lo dejaron solo. Únicamente tras una larga conversación la joven se dio a conocer. Caramon pareció reconocer ciertos rasgos familiares cuando ella retiró la capucha de su capa morada. El guerrero se la llevó a la cocina para que Tika, su mujer, la conociera; y allí la joven les demostró que, realmente, era una Semidragona Plateada.

-Tienes aquí a tu familia y tu casa, Guardiana - le dijo Caramon, cuando ella se iba pocos días más tarde -. Tus tíos siempre te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Pero recuerda una cosa: ser hija de mi hermano podría traerte más problemas que ventajas.

-No te preocupes, tío Caramon. Siempre he sabido cuidarme bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, cuando dijo la palabra "tío", las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, y todo su espíritu estaba en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ser la hija de mi hermano podría traerte más problemas que ventajas - murmuró, recordando -.

Su cuerpo se arqueó de dolor al notar el tercer latigazo, pero su instinto la empujó a girarse y ponerse en pie. Ante ella estaban tres varones: un semielfo, que portaba el látigo; un elfo, con una pequeña ballesta; y un enano con, al menos, cuatro dagas.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? - dijo, intentando mantener la voz calmada -.

-Tu cabeza y tu corazón - dijo el enano -. Son especialmente valiosos...

-Una semidragona no es habitual en este reino...

-Ni tampoco, por lo que he visto y comprobado, la escoria como vosotros.

-Somos pocos - repuso el elfo, sonriente, cargando un virote -, pero muy buenos en lo que hacemos... - apuntó la ballesta -. Eres una presa fácil, muchacha...

-Oh, sí... Os lo voy a poner muy fácil... Venid a por mí si realmente pensáis eso.

De pronto, el látigo del semielfo se enredó en su muñeca. La semidragona sacó ágilmente las dagas de sus mangas y, en un solo movimiento, cortó el látigo. El semielfo dejó escapar un aullido.

-¡Mi látigo¡Era mi arma favorita!

Inmediatamente tiró el mango, y desenvainó una espada corta.

Enfurecida ya, Guardiana se arrancó la capa morada; pasó a su forma original, sorprendiendo y asustando por igual a sus atacantes.

-¡Vamos! - aleteó para lanzarles polvo a la cara, y movió la cola de lado a lado, sonriente -. ¡Adelante!

De pronto, y a pesar de su piel endurecida en zonas por pequeñas escamas, varios virotes de ballesta se clavaron en su piel. Pronto notó unos conocidos efectos.

-¡Veneno! Maldito elfo...

Se arrancó los virotes. Fue una desagradable sorpresa para ella comprobar que se trataba de virotes arponados. Las heridas comenzaron a sangrar profusamente, llevando gran parte del veneno con la sangre.

Agarró la empuñadura de la espada, y la desenvainó justo a tiempo para desviar la arremetida del semielfo. Cuando se giró para combatir con él, sin embargo, recibió el impacto de otro virote, esta vez en el cuello. El veneno comenzó a penetrar rápidamente en su torrente sanguíneo y, más enfurecida, se volvió a medias hacia el elfo. Éste, entretenido en recargar la ballesta, no vio acercarse el hechizo de _Rayo relampagueante_ que terminó con su vida.

Cuando el elfo cayó, Guardiana se giró de nuevo hacia el semielfo. Éste, sonriendo, comenzó una nueva arremetida, que la semidragona evitó colocando su espada en horizontal ante sí. Mientras él se recuperaba del fallido ataque, la joven aprestó su espada para darle el golpe de gracia; pero una daga se clavó firmemente en su muñeca derecha.

La joven semidragona extendió de nuevo sus alas, aunque esta vez para mantener su precario equilibrio, debilitado ya a causa del veneno y la ingente cantidad de sangre perdida. Apretando los dientes, tomó la daga con la mano izquierda y la lanzó a un lado, notando cómo inmediatamente se clavaba otra cerca de una de sus alas. Mientras levantaba la cabeza, penosamente, vio la maquiavélica sonrisa del semielfo.

-Te queda poco, pequeña.

-Aún tengo mis recursos - murmuró, con la boca seca y los músculos agarrotados -. Aún los tengo - repitió, cerrando los ojos por un momento -.

El semielfo, cruzando una mirada socarrona con el enano, tomó más firmemente la espada, con las dos manos, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Con un mínimo esfuerzo para levantar la espada en el aire y girarla en el ángulo adecuado, la cabeza de la muchacha caería a sus pies. Se lamió los labios, disfrutando anticipadamente de la ansiada victoria, cuando de pronto escuchó un desgarrador grito: su compañero enano acababa de caer fulminado en el suelo y, merced a que tenía dos dagas en la manos, las lanzó al aire mientras caía y terminaron sobre su pecho y su garganta, clavándose firmemente. La semidragona dejó escapar una risita desganada.

-Sólo era un _Rayo de debilitamiento_, pero veo que los efectos secundarios son muy agradables...

-Te mataré...

-Desde luego.

Guardiana miró sus manos: los efectos del veneno hacían mella en ella, y apenas tenía fuerza en las extremidades. Se puso en pie ayudándose de las alas y haciendo fuerza con la cola y, tras envainar la espada, se encaró al semielfo.

-Pero te costará matarme. Soy Guardiana, hija de Raistlin Majere y heredera del Ala Plateada. Y, como vástago de tales progenitores, la magia me acompaña y es mi arma más poderosa.

-Es la única que tienes, mestiza - replicó él, apretando los dientes de furia -.

-Pero no la menos poderosa. Mi padre era nigromante, y la magia negra estará de mi lado.

El semielfo intentó avanzar de nuevo contra ella, pero de pronto su mente se nubló completamente. Guardiana, casi agotada tras lanzar el hechizo de _Locura_, notó cómo le fallaban las rodillas; pero su oponente dudaba, y sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaban la espada. Entonces, habiendo descubierto el modo de salvarse y el punto débil de su oponente, lanzó un hechizo de _Pesadilla_. Tras mirarla unos momentos, el semielfo salió huyendo, despavorido, dejando tras de sí los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Guardiana cayó entonces de rodillas sobre la tierra. El dolor de sus heridas era muy intenso, y la debilidad la atacaba con más fuerza a cada instante. Comenzaba a perder la visión, y su mente estaba cada vez más nublada. Llevándose las garras a la cabeza, recordó la imagen del único lugar en que alguna vez se había sentido querida y bien acogida.

-A casa... Quiero ir a casa...

Inmediatamente, el hechizo de _Teletransporte_, murmurado entre dientes, la llevo donde quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tika dejó escapar un grito cuando vio aparecer una forma nebulosa en medio de la sala común de El Último Hogar. Llamó a Caramon y, para cuando él llegó a su lado, vieron que la forma era la de una criatura provista de alas. Tanin acudió también, sorprendido, a la llamada de su madre, y rodeó a la figura por el otro lado.

-Padre, es una mujer...

Entonces, la luz se hizo en la mente del antiguo guerrero.

-¡Guardiana! Tanin, ayúdame a levantarla.

Entre los dos hombres, la llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones vacías de la planta superior de la posada. La chica estaba inconsciente y, mientras Tika se hacía cargo de refrescarla con agua fría y de curarle y vendarle las heridas, Caramon esperó pacientemente en el pasillo. Tanin llamó a sus hermanos y, tras dejar a sus hermanas en su habitación, fueron al encuentro de su padre.

-Padre¿quién es esa semidragona?

Caramon los miró por unos momentos, y sonrió. Miró entonces de soslayo a Palin, vestido con su Túnica Blanca.

-Vosotros estabais fuera, hijos míos. Pero vuestras hermanas conocieron a vuestra prima.

-¿Prima¿Esa muchacha?

-Sí. Vamos, tenemos que sentarnos a charlar.

El hombretón se acomodó en la sala, en una mesa, junto con sus tres hijos varones. Entonces comenzó a explicarles la historia de su tío y la dragona Saytica, y cómo Guardiana apareció en aquel momento.

Palin miró a su padre a los ojos, perfectamente calmado.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada de esto, padre?

-Acabáis de regresar... Y Guardiana se había ido apenas hacía un mes y medio... Pensaba contároslo, pero tenía que buscar la manera, igual que hice con vuestras hermanas...

Sturm dio entonces un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-¿Y quién demonios puede haberla atacado?

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte, para contárnoslo... Y esperemos que despierte...

-¡Si muere, aunque apenas la hayamos conocido, vengaremos su muerte! - exclamó Sturm de nuevo -.

-Basta ya - intervino Palin -. Tus bravuconerías no ayudan de nada ahora, hermano. Iré arriba con madre para ver si la puedo ayudar.

El joven mago fue diligente al lado de su madre, intentando ayudarla con sus conocimientos sobre herbología. Sin embargo, poco más tarde, apareció de nuevo en la sala y se apoyó en la pared, colocando la mano sobre el pecho y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Los otros tres hombres se acercaron rápidamente.

-Palin¿qué pasa¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho abrió los ojos, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No sé quién le ha hecho eso, pero se merece la muerte... Tiene heridas desgarradas, abiertas... Y latigazos en la espalda...

Caramon se acercó a su hijo menor y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, intentando consolarlo. Tanin salió de la posada y, una vez en las pasarelas, caminó hasta situarse en medio de un puente; agarrando fuertemente las cuerdas, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Notó de pronto una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Ahora sólo podemos pedirle a Paladine que vele por ella, Tanin...

-Mataré a quienquiera que le haya hecho eso, Sturm... Me da igual haberla visto sólo por un momento. Es nuestra prima, la única hija del tío Raistlin. Y no consentiré que muera sin venganza.

-Tampoco yo, hermano. Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por ella.

Los cuatro hombres velaron pacientemente toda la noche hasta que, poco después del amanecer, Tika bajó a la cocina.

-¡Madre! - Palin corrió hacia ella -. ¿Cómo está Guardiana?

-Ahora, dormida. Ha pasado una mala noche, pero las heridas casi han dejado de sangrar con las hierbas que me diste. Está muy débil, y necesita descansar.

-¿Puedo subir a verla, madre? - preguntó Tanin, seriamente -.

Tika cruzó una mirada con Caramon, y asintió cuando éste lo hizo. Mientras sus dos hermanos iban a acostarse un rato y a informar a sus hermanas de que Guardiana estaba bien, Tanin se encaminó hacia la habitación donde la muchacha descansaba.

Abrió la puerta suavemente. Apenas una rendija en la ventana permitía la entrada de escasos rayos de sol, para no perturbar el descanso de la muchacha. Tanin la miró desde los pies de la cama: su plateado rostro, con pequeñas escamas en algunas partes, aún tenía las marcas del dolor; y prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas, la mayor parte de ellas ensangrentadas. Avanzó hasta el lateral de la cama y, sentándose en ella, tomó entre sus manos la izquierda de Guardiana, casi la única parte de su cuerpo sin vendajes.

-Prima Guardiana... - el corazón de Tanin se ensanchó cuando pronunció aquellas palabras -. Nunca nos habíamos visto, e incluso desconocía tu existencia... Pero ahora descubro que tengo una prima, y al mismo tiempo estamos a punto de perderte... Espero que Paladine te ayude a volver con nosotros, porque... Jamás había tenido a nadie más que mis padres y hermanos. Y ahora... Resulta... Que estás tú...

Tanin calló por unos segundos, incapaz de continuar a causa del extraño nudo que notaba en la garganta. De pronto, mientras miraba a su prima, notó una pequeña crispación en las alas. Se puso en pie, aún cogiendo su mano, pensando que tal vez era un reflejo; pero sus párpados se movieron, y dejó escapar un gemido. El guerrero avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Madre, padre, se está despertando!

Regreso inmediatamente al lado de la cama y, poniéndose de rodillas, tomó de nuevo la mano de la muchacha y la llamó.

-Guardiana... Guardiana¿estás bien¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella giró trabajosamente la cabeza y lo miró con sus dispares ojos. Intentó sonreír, pero sus cuarteados labios casi lo impidieron. Entonces, Tanin sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que había sobre la mesilla y, alzándole la cabeza, se lo acercó. Guardiana bebió unos sorbos, con cuidado.

-Gracias... Gracias... Eres uno de los hijos de Tika y Caramon¿verdad? - susurró -.

-Así es. Soy tu primo Tanin - contestó, tomándole de nuevo la mano -.

La chica apretó un poco la mano de su primo, con afecto. En breves segundos, Tika y Caramon entraban en la habitación, preocupados. Su tío se acercó inmediatamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Mal... - sonrió ligeramente -. Me duele todo el cuerpo, hasta la punta de la cola...

-Las heridas han sangrado un poco más, pero ya han parado - suspiró Tika -. Te cambiaré los vendajes¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Tanin le acercó de nuevo el vaso de agua y, para cuando ella dejó de beber, la sorprendió ver a la puerta de la habitación al resto de sus primos.

Laura y Dezra corrieron inmediatamente hacia la cama, y saltaron sobre ella para abrazar a la chica. Ella dejó escapar un aullido de dolor, pero se rió suavemente ante los abrazos de las niñas.

-¡Chicas, dejad a nuestra prima en paz! - les chilló Tanin -. ¡Ahora está herida, y no debéis saltarle encima!

-Vamos, niñas - las reconvino ella, suavemente -. Jugaremos las tres cuando me encuentre mejor¿vale?

Dándole sendos besos, las niñas volvieron a su habitación. Palin y Sturm se acercaron a la cama. Ella los miró.

-Tú eres Sturm... Tío Caramon me había dicho que eras casi igual que Tanin... Y tú eres Palin, el famoso Túnica Blanca de quien su padre tanto alardea...

Caramon apartó la mirada, sonrojado, pero Palin le dedicó una sonrisa. Se agachó y besó la mejilla de su prima.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Dolorida. Y muy débil. Pero me recuperaré... La magia comienza de nuevo a fluir por mis venas.

Palin miró, curioso, sus alas, y la cola plateada que salía de la cama. Sus hermanos siguieron su mirada y ella, sonriente, movió la cola y vio cómo la seguían con las cabezas.

-Chicos, por favor, me hacéis sentir como un esperpento... - comentó, jocosa -. Creo que ya tengo suficiente poder para algo...

Un resplandor plateado los sorprendió y, cuando volvieron a mirar a su prima, la vieron con apariencia completamente humana, a excepción de sus ojos y su cabello. Tika la miró con un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Crees que estás en condiciones de hacer eso?

-Si no lo estuviera, no podría hacerlo, tía Tika...

-Cabezota. ¡No puedes negar que eres una Majere!

Mientras Tika terminaba de cambiarle los vendajes, ellos bajaron a desayunar a la sala común, y a preparar todo para cuando comenzaran a llegar los clientes habituales.

Durante todo el día, hasta la mañana siguiente, Tika prohibió completamente las visitas a la muchacha, encargándose personalmente de sus cuidados.

Al día siguiente, a mediodía, Guardiana bajó las escaleras lentamente. Cuando apareció en la sala, Palin se apresuró a acercarse a ella para ayudarla a llegar hasta la mesa donde todos estaban sentados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, gracias... Las heridas están cerrando, y ya tengo muchas más fuerzas.

-Gracias a Solinari, buenas noticias - le sonrió -. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Sería capaz de comerme un goblin, ahora mismo...

Palin dejó que sus hermanos la ayudaran a acomodarse, y fue por la comida para todos. Pronto tenían delante platos de patatas picantes con carne de venado asada. La muchacha masticó complacida.

-Por fin algo sólido.. Tía Tika parece ser de la opinión de que las heridas cierran antes a base de purés y cosas insustanciales...

-Tu tía es así - comentó Caramon -. Siempre nos hace lo mismo, a todos... Te acostumbrarás...

-Espero no necesitar de nuevo sus cuidados...

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sturm y Palin salieron con ella hasta las pasarelas, mientras Tanin acompañaba a su padre a hacer unas compras a las granjas.

-Tu magia es natural¿verdad, prima?

-¿A qué te refieres con natural? También la tuya lo es...

-Me refiero a que forma parte de ti... Parte esencial.

-Ah, sí, eso sí. Soy semidragona y, como tal, parte de mi ser es mágico.

Los tres se quedaron callados unos momentos, y de pronto Sturm la miró.

-Bueno, cuéntanos algo sobre ti... Apenas sabemos nada...

-¡Am! Bueno, nací en las guaridas del Ala Plateada, y allí me criaron hasta que les pareció que tenía edad suficiente. Recibí todos los conocimientos de los dragones, y las tradiciones de los Plateados. Y posteriormente me enviaron con un clan de humanos con el que los Plateados mantenemos desde antiguo fuertes lazos de amistad. Allí aprendí las otras pautas de comportamiento que son naturales en mí.

-Estabas en esta forma¿verdad?

-Así es. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí fue a pasar de una forma a otra - sonrió -. En el clan humano, era conocida como PrincesaDragón.

-El hechizo del _Polimorfismo_ es bastante avanzado - murmuró Palin -.

-Pero normal en los semidragones, primito.

Guardiana, aún sonriente, enlazó su brazo en el de su primo Sturm, el que tenía más cerca, y reposó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Luego, cuando en ambos clanes se dio por terminado mi aprendizaje, preferí hacerme mi propia vida. Desaparecí de la escena de mis mayores, aunque aún de cuando en cuando los visito. Y comencé a vagar por diferentes lugares.

-¿Como cuáles, prima?

-Muchos reinos, muy dispares. En la mayoría no se aceptaría de buena gana a una mestiza, aunque en algunos fueron muy amistosos y amables conmigo. Incluso conocí una ciudad en la que la mayoría de los habitantes eran dragones... Pero era en un reino muy lejano... La cuidad se llamaba Argénteos, y allí hice una buena amiga... - sonrió, recordando -. Y luego, por fin encontré algo parecido a un hogar.

-Dónde?

-En Camelot. Es un lugar… Imposible de definir – rió ella finalmente -.

-Pero, prima - replicó Sturm, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo -, si allí… Podría decirse que eras feliz... Por qué te fuiste?

La muchacha agachó la cabeza por unos instantes.

-Eso no viene a cuento ahora. Necesitaba alejarme de allí, me dolía el corazón. No sé, necesitaba un cambio de aires. Además, tampoco tenía demasiadas personas de quien despedirme. Apenas mi clan humano. Pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido. Ahora conozco mi verdadero origen... Y, por primera vez en mi vida, tengo una familia a la que llamar mía...

Sturm la estrechó más fuertemente por unos momentos, y luego le sonrió.

-Pero te vas a quedar una temporada, verdad?

-Desde luego... No creo estar en condiciones de irme muy lejos...

-¡Guardiana!

El grito fue de Tika, y la muchacha se apresuró a responder a su llamada e ir a su encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante más de dos semanas, Guardiana estuvo bajo los atentos cuidados y la estrecha vigilancia de su tía. Después, cuando ella diagnosticó que ya se encontraba bien, fue libre de pasear con sus primos y primas por Solace.

Las mañanas las pasaba con Laura y Dezra, paseando por la ciudad, tanto por las pasarelas como por el suelo, mientras charlaban de los viajes y las andanzas de la muchacha. Por las tardes, muchas veces se sentaba con Palin mientras este estudiaba, simplemente haciéndole compañía.

-Palin...

-¿Sí, prima? - ella le sonrió -.

-¿Puedes explicarme cómo es eso de la Prueba?

-¿Estás interesada en ella?

-Sí - suspiró -. La magia me ha salvado en esta ocasión, y... Creo que, con mis antecedentes familiares, no estaría de más pasarla...

Palin, sonriéndole, dedicó la tarde a explicarle el proceso de la magia de la Alta Hechicería.

Al día siguiente, tras pasarse la noche hablando, los dos habían convenido hablar con Dalamar, en la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas, para que comunicara la existencia de la muchacha al Cónclave, y le permitieran pasar la Prueba. Había amanecido ya cuando los dos desayunaron, y salieron a la ciudad cuando comenzaba a haber actividad en las calles.

-Me temo, prima, que no domino totalmente el _Teletransporte_...

-No importa. Yo no puedo utilizarlo, porque no conozco la zona a que nos dirigimos. Pero Guardiana tiene otros métodos - replicó alegremente, guiñándole el ojo -. Vamos al bosque.

Cuando salieron al bosque, buscaron un claro; inmediatamente, Guardiana pasó a su forma dragón y sonrió a su primo.

-¿Asustado, Palin? Venga, no me dirás que te afecta el _Miedo al dragón_... El Camelot siempre me dicen que soy una monada - le guiñó el ojo de nuevo -.

-No, no... Es que me sorprende el cambio.

-¡Venga, arriba! Espero que sepas el camino o, al menos, la dirección...

Los dos estuvieron sobrevolando Palanthas hacia el mediodía; Palin le indicó un lugar donde tomar tierra, y los dos entraron en Palanthas caminando. El Túnica Blanca se las ingenió para enviar un mensaje a Dalamar, y el elfo oscuro arregló el traslado de los dos jóvenes.

Pronto se encontraron en el estudio de Dalamar. Éste, tras saludar afectuosamente a Palin, escrutó detenidamente a Guardiana.

-Sí, hay cierta semejanza en sus rasgos... Y la magia fluye claramente a su alrededor...

-Eres muy agudo¿verdad? - replicó ella, incomodada por el escrutinio -. ¿Has terminado, o tengo que cambiar de forma para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

-En nombre de Nuitari, tiene el mismo temperamento que el _shalafi_ - murmuró Dalamar -. Sentaos los dos. ¿Os apetece una copa de vino?

Guardiana negó con un gesto de la mano, y Palin declinó cortésmente la invitación.

-Entonces, Dalamar¿vas a hablar con el Cónclave?

-Desde luego. Aunque, igual que tú tuviste una Prueba muy particular por ser el sobrino de Raistlin Majere, su proceso será semejante... Es hija del nigromante más dotado que ha pisado Krynn, y además una semidragona...

Guardiana sostuvo la mirada del elfo oscuro con aplomo.

-Bien¿debo aprender algún hechizo en concreto, Dalamar? - preguntó -. ¿O me sirven con los que conozco?

-Sólo intenta salir viva.

-He salido viva de muchas encerronas. Y de una, no hace demasiado... No temo a ninguna prueba mágica. Sólo quiero pertenecer a la Alta Hechicería, como mi padre y mi primo.

-Veremos si pasas la Prueba.

-Veremos si podéis conmigo.

-¿Estás retando a los hechiceros más poderosos, Guardiana?

-¿No retó mi padre a una diosa, Dalamar? Sólo sigo sus pasos, poco a poco...

El elfo oscuro trasladó a los primos de vuelta a Solace. Cuando caminaban hacia la posada, Guardiana comenzó a reír y Palin, a su pesar, también.

-¿Viste la cara que se le quedó¡Parecía estar viendo un fantasma!

-Creo que le recordaste demasiado al tío Raistlin, Guardiana... La verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba esa bravuconería por tu parte. ¡Por un momento te pareciste a Tanin y Sturm!

Cuando regresaron a la posada, los dos primos se sentaron a comer con el resto de la familia; y pocos días más tarde, se recibió un pergamino mágico. Los tres hermanos varones fueron a buscar a las chicas, que paseaban por las lindes del bosque; Sturm abrazó impulsivamente a su prima.

-¡Guardiana, vas a pasar la Prueba¡El Cónclave te ha aceptado!

-¡Auch¡Sturm, agradecería seguir viva para poder pasarla! - dijo, entre risas -. ¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de tres días. Pero Dalamar quiere que vayas a la Torre.

-¿A Palanthas?

-Sí. Todo novicio que vaya a pasar la Prueba debe estar patrocinado por un mago de una de las Órdenes, y quiere hablar contigo respecto a eso.

-Tal vez Dalamar te patrocine, prima - dijo Dezra, cogiéndole la mano -.

Guardiana y Palin se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dalamar? Creo que estaría más que contento de que nuestra prima no pasara la Prueba...

La semidragona se apoyó en un tronco hasta que se le pasó el ataque de risa. Luego miró a sus primos, con sus dispares ojos anegados aún en lágrimas.

-Supongo que querrá decirme que nadie me patrocinará.

-Vamos, prima, incluso yo tenía mis valedores...

-Pero ellos te han controlado desde el nacimiento, Palin. Yo, en cambio, soy una semidragona, y he vivido toda mi larga vida lejos de Ansalon. Soy heredera del Ala Plateada e hija de Raistlin Majere y, como tú mismo me dijiste, les recuerdo a él. ¿Crees de verdad que alguien tendrá el valor de patrocinarme?

-Visto desde esa perspectiva...

Tanin le dio un codazo a su hermano menor y, acercándose a su prima, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y no puedes pasar la Prueba sin respaldo de un mago¿No podría servirte Palin?

-Ay, no te preocupes tanto, Tanin... Seguramente todo se arreglará... Y si no, paso a forma dragón y me como a todo el Cónclave - dijo, en tono jocoso -.

-Te ardería el estómago, con tanto mago viejo - soltó Sturm, antes de que Palin le diera un puñetazo en el hombro -.

Al día siguiente, Guardiana se teletransportó, sola, hasta la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas. Dalamar la esperaba en su despacho y, apenas entró, le señaló un sillón delante de su mesa y le sirvió una copa de vino.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu patrocinio, Guardiana...

-Ya, suponía que nadie querría hacerse cargo de él. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?

-Callarte, y dejar hablar a los archimagos.

La muchacha miró sorprendida al elfo oscuro, que utilizaba aquel tono de superioridad. Entrecerró los ojos, y sonrió malévolamente.

-Mira, Dalamar, dejemos una cosa clara... Hablas con alguien que puede arrancarte la cabeza y comerte el corazón sólo con pasar a otra de sus formas naturales... O que puede ensartarte como un jabalí con un par de movimientos - le enseñó las dagas que llevaba en las muñecas -. Así que, aunque seas un archimago, trátame con un poco más de respeto.

-Está bien, está bien... - se sentó en su sillón, murmurando -: En nombre de Nuitari, cada vez me recuerda más a su padre... - se aclaró la garganta -. Bien, quería hablarte de tu patrocinio. Comenzarás la Prueba con la Túnica Blanca, en honor a tu valedor.

-¿Tengo valedor? - la copa de vino se quedó a un trecho de la boca de la chica -. ¿Quién es el insensato?

-De nuevo el peculiar sentido del humor de los Majere - refunfuñó Dalamar -. El mismo patrocinador que se hizo cargo de tu padre: el archimago Antímodes.

-Ya veo. Los humanos tienden a tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra, como se dice en Camelot...

-Antímodes es ya un venerable archimago, y apenas escuchó hablar de ti, se ofreció como tu valedor. Así que creo que deberías desplazarte hasta Flotsam para hablar con él. No recibe muchas visitas, pero me ha enviado este anillo - se lo tendió por encima de la mesa - para que vayas a verle.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta misma tarde.

-Bien, iré tras haber comido con mis primos. ¿Algo más?

-La Prueba se desarrollará en la Torre de Wayreth. En la séptima hora del segundo día a partir de hoy.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré.

-Puede acompañarte quien quieras. No recibirás ayuda durante la Prueba, pero no estarás sola.

-Llevo sola casi toda mi vida - murmuró, entre dientes, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino -. Está bien, ya veré quién me acompaña. Si no precisas nada más de mí...

Dalamar se puso en pie y, tras a cercarse a una estantería, le tendió un par de libros, de encuadernación azul oscura con runas de plata.

-Son libros de tu padre, con hechizos no demasiado complicados. Son de nivel avanzado, pero creo que tu naturaleza de semidragona te permitirá manejarlos. Y si te pareces todo lo que creo al _shalafi_ - medio sonrió -, los usarás; te serán muy útiles en la Prueba.

-Muchas gracias, Dalamar...

-Antímodes en persona te dará tus Túnicas esta tarde. Que Nuitari te acompañe en esa hora, Guardiana Majere. Eres una gran esperanza para el Cónclave de Hechiceros.

La muchacha simplemente inclinó la cabeza como despedida, y utilizó de nuevo el teletransporte para irse a Solace.

Cuando llegó a la Posada, sus primos la esperaban pacientemente sentados en un banco a la puerta, con jarras de cerveza a su lado.

-¡Guardiana! - ella pronto llegó a su lado, y Tanin se puso en pie -. ¿Qué tal con Dalamar¿Tienes patrocinador?

Caramon, al escuchar llamar a su sobrina, salió también. Ella lo miró, asintiendo levemente.

-Tío Caramon¿quién fue el patrocinador de... De mi padre?

-Antímodes, un Túnica Blanca. ¿Por qué, hija?

-Entonces es cierto... Antímodes será mi valedor. Esta tarde he de entrevistarme con él.

-¡Prima, eso es estupendo! - chilló Palin, abrazándola -. ¡Serás una Túnica Blanca!

-Al menos, de principio. Y Dalamar me dejó esto.

-Son libros de hechizos...

-Son libros de hechizos de mi hermano - aclaró Caramon -. ¿Dalamar cree que pueden servirte?

-Sí, tío.

-Entonces, estúdialos. Dalamar tendrá muchos defectos, pero no creo que pueda hacerte daño voluntariamente. Pero ahora, nos vamos a comer - abrazó a su sobrina -. Tu tía ha preparado el mejor guisado de toda Abanasinia.

En el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de presentarse ante su valedor, Guardiana estuvo simplemente sentada con sus primos. El jovial Sturm se colocó a su lado apenas su padre se fue con los platos, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-¡Bueno¿Nerviosa, primita?

-No demasiado... Aunque, la verdad, no sé qué pretende ese archimago entrevistándose conmigo...

-A mí me sometieron a un encuentro con el Cónclave - rememoró Palin -, así que de una buena te has salvado.

-De eso no estoy tan segura... Estoy convencida de que tendré que pasar por ellos tarde o temprano...

-Bueno, tú sabes que nos tienes aquí. Todo es cuestión de irrumpir en la Torre con la espada en alto... - comenzó a alardear Sturm -.

La semidragona comenzó entones a reírse a carcajadas y, rodeando el cuello de su primo con los brazos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Estoy segura de que serías una gárgola maravillosa en las almenas más altas, primito!

Palin se echó también a reír ruidosamente, y entre bromas pasaron el rato hasta que la muchacha se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apareció en una repleta biblioteca, una sala caldeada y elegante. Un anciano, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, se giró y la miró con una ajada sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, pequeña...

Guardiana se fijó en la Túnica Blanca y la benevolente mirada que le dirigió; hizo una elegante reverencia y mantuvo baja la mirada.

-Vos sois Antímodes, el archimago Túnica Blanca. Os agradezco vuestro interés y vuestro patrocinio, mi señor.

-Pequeña, eso no tiene importancia. Fui también el valedor de tu padre; lo sabes¿verdad?

-He sido informada de ello. ¿Es por él vuestro interés?

-En parte, aunque en realidad es por ti. Hija de un poderoso archimago Túnica Negra, y al mismo tiempo descendiente de una benevolente y milenaria raza... - la contempló por unos momentos -. ¿Es esa tu auténtica forma, hija?

-No, mi señor.

Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, pasó a su auténtica forma; Antímodes la miró detalladamente y, sonriendo, comenzó a ponerse en pie con ayuda de un bastón. Guardiana se situó a su lado y le agarró el brazo libre.

-Permitidme que os ayude, señor...

-Gracias, hija. Vayamos al taller de costura; ellos adaptarán las túnicas a tu forma.

-Puedo someterme a la Prueba con...

-Con tu auténtica forma. Quiero que tu magia esté en su estado natural, igual que tú. Y adaptaremos las túnicas. Vamos, por ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y pronto más, si Nuitari lo permite...


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo... Gracias y mil gracias a Rober, por el apoyo y las correcciones. ¡Va por ti, _tocinito de cielo_!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron unos momentos mientras Antímodes le explicaba sus negocios y las razones porque había decidido patrocinarla. Al anochecer, Guardiana disponía de dos Túnicas Blancas adaptadas a su auténtica forma, y otra más adaptada a su forma humana. 

Regresó a Solace bien entrada la noche, y su tía la esperaba junto a la puerta de la posada. Corrió inmediatamente a abrazarla, casi tirándole las túnicas en el proceso. 

-¡Tía Tika! - exclamó ella, sorprendida -. 

-¡Ay, mi niña, que vas a pasar la Prueba! - la asió fuertemente por los hombros y la miró -. ¡Y quiero noticias apenas termines¡Mándame un pergamino, o un fantasma, si es preciso¡No soportaré la angustia!

-Tranquila... ¿Dónde está el tío Caramon?

-Dentro, con las niñas. Te esperábamos para cenar en familia. 

-En familia... - la muchacha sonrió por un momento -. Sí, claro. Tengo que hablar con él un momento...

Subió a su habitación y regresó pocos momentos más tarde, tras haberse puesto la Túnica Blanca. Palin la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, y Tanin se acercó al pie de la escalera. 

-Mi señora maga, permitidme que os acompañe a la mesa...

Ella, riendo, se cogió de su brazo. Cuando llegaron al lado de la mesa, sus tíos la miraron con orgullo. 

-Estás preciosa, prima. El blanco resalta el plateado de tu piel...

-Muchas gracias, primito...

Tuvieron una cena amena, tras la cual Guardiana y las niñas ayudaron a su tía a lavar, mientras los chicos atendían las mesas. Se retiraron en cuanto el último cliente salió de la posada, y Guardiana pasó el resto del tiempo que le restaba hasta la Prueba estudiando los libros de hechizos que pertenecieron a su padre. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban apenas tres horas para la Prueba, y Guardiana se colocó una de las Túnicas Blancas adaptadas. Era realmente esperpéntica en forma humana, pero en la forma de la pseudotransformación era de lo más adecuada. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos, donde Caramon hablaba con ellos. 

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Prima¿esa túnica no te queda demasiado grande? - rió Palin -. 

Guardiana, sonriendo pícara, cambió de forma; entonces, las risas se cortaron de cuajo. 

-Mi valedor lo previó todo. Esto... Tío Caramon, quería preguntarte una cosa. 

-Adelante, hija. 

-Querrías... - carraspeó un momento -. ¿Querrías acompañarme para la Prueba?

Caramon la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido; asintiendo, la asió en un prieto abrazo.

-Claro que sí, hija mía... Claro que iré contigo... Dame un momento. 

La muchacha se quedó con sus primos mientras su tío regresaba, pertrechado con su armadura de guerrero, con el escudo en la espalda y la espada envainada. 

-¡Preparado! Partiremos cuando quieras, hija mía...

-Ahora mismo, entonces...

Guardiana se acercó para besar a sus primos, fue a besar a sus primas y su tía Tika, y regresó con Caramon. En pocos momentos, antes casi de que el hombretón se diera cuenta, se transportó a la Torre de la Alta Hechicería. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dalamar los esperaba en la sala a la que llegaron. El elfo oscuro saludó a Caramon con una inclinación de cabeza, pasando seguidamente a observar detalladamente el atuendo de la semidragona. Ella, incomodada, movió la cola y cambió el peso de un pie a otro. 

-¿Te parezco interesante, Dalamar? Tal vez quieras encargar un retrato mío...

-Tan impertinente en ocasiones como tu padre... Ven, acompáñame... Caramon, otros magos se harán cargo de ti. 

-No me iré de aquí hasta que mi tío no esté en una sala segura. 

-Guardiana, por favor...

-No me moveré, he dicho. 

El elfo oscuro suspiró y, asintiendo con la cabeza, ejecutó un nuevo teletransporte. Los tres aparecieron en un cómodo salón, con un chispeante fuego en el hogar, amplios sillones y unas mesas con algo de comida. Guardiana miró alrededor y, asintiendo satisfecha, se acercó a su tío y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

-Volveré dentro de poco, tío Caramon. No te preocupes, y disfruta del alojamiento...

-Ten cuidado…

-Que tengan cuidado ellos conmigo... - alardeó ella, enseñando los colmillos en su sonrisa -. 

-Hablo en serio... - su tío la abrazó -. Sé prudente...

-Lo seré, tío Caramon - lo abrazó también -. Lo seré. Espérame aquí¿de acuerdo? - el hombretón asintió -. 

-Estás muy confiada en tus capacidades, Guardiana - dijo Dalamar con una sonrisa -. 

-¿Acaso tú, discípulo de mi padre, dudas de ellas? - respondió secamente -. Vamos, quiero someterme a la Prueba de una vez. 

Dalamar la transportó hasta una nueva sala, aunque apareció allí sola. Sonriendo, se acomodó el ceñidor de la Túnica Blanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz se encendió a su derecha, y hacia ella se encaminó.

Tanteó en su cintura la liviana daga que había aparecido de pronto. La sopesó mientras caminaba. 

-Mal equilibrada, la hoja pesa más que la empuñadura. La cruceta no es simétrica, y hace que el arma se desequilibre hacia un lado... Parece que estos magos no saben demasiado sobre armas...

Caminó un trecho más, hasta que súbitamente se encontró en una cueva. El blanco resplandor provenía de un enorme nido, a su derecha. 

-¡Una nidada de dragones metálicos¿Es posible que me hayan enviado de nuevo a la Isla de los Dragones?

-¡Guardiana!

La joven semidragona se encogió sobre sí misma y se rodeó los hombros con las alas, sobresaltada. Se giró lentamente, con la cabeza gacha. 

-Tío Lectral...

-¿Cómo te dignas volver por aquí! - porfió el Dragón Plateado -. ¡Y más en esa forma¡Y...¿Túnica Blanca¿Vistes la Túnica Blanca?

-En honor a mi valedor. Estoy pasando la Prueba... O eso creo...

Lectral la miró fijamente unos minutos, y luego resopló una nubecilla de viento helado que en nada afectó a la muchacha. 

-Siempre has sido demasiado impulsiva para la magia. No pasarás la Prueba. 

Guardiana miró a su tío estupefacta. 

-¿Cómo?

-No tienes paciencia para dedicarte al Arte. Es esa maldita sangre humana tuya...

-Tío Lectral - argumentó ella, tras respirar profundamente -, te recuerdo que los más impulsivos de todos los dragones somos los Plateados. 

-¿Somos? - Lectral rugió -. ¿Somos! Óyeme bien, mestiza, jamás serás una Plateada...

-¿Qué...? - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -. 

-Te criamos y educamos como uno de los nuestros por deferencia hacia tu madre y hermana mía. ¡Pero nada más! Teníamos que haberte mandado con tu clan de humanos, o haberte matado al nacer. Los mestizos como tú no dais más que problemas... Cuántas horas de adiestramiento nos habríamos ahorrado... Yo mismo pude haber prestado mayor atención a mis hijos, si tú no te hubieras quedado, reclamando la atención de todos por ser medio humana - la muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lectral se adelantó -. Oh¿pretendías, creías ser una más? Mírate, apenas has madurado... Incluso en forma dragón eres mucho más pequeña que los auténticos Plateados que nacieron en la misma época que tú... Haberte criado aquí es una vergüenza para todos nosotros. 

Guardiana se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando, y sus alas colgaron laxas por detrás de sus hombros. Lectral continuó con su perorata hasta que, de pronto, la semidragona levantó la cabeza. 

-¡Basta ya! Esto no es más que una maldita prueba, un engaño de los magos - siseó -. Lectral nunca me ha tratado así, y jamás lo haría... Y ninguno de los dragones me despreciaría jamás. ¡Soy un ser único, una mezcla de poderosas sangres ignota hasta ahora, y no permitiré que unos magos acaben conmigo!

Mientras se ponía en pie y desenvainaba la daga, la imagen del Dragón Plateado y de la cueva se desvaneció. Guardiana se encontró sola en una sala oscura y, envainando de nuevo la daga, se limpió la cara con las manos. Estaba arrasada en lágrimas. 

Cuando terminó de limpiarse, apretó los puños y levantó el rostro, encarándose a la oscuridad. 

-¡Si pretendéis derrotarme con las armas de mi propia mente, magos, es que apenas habéis investigado sobre mí! Hace muchos años que no soy vulnerable a ellas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nueva luz, verde esta vez, le indicó el camino a seguir. De nuevo avanzó hacia su derecha y poco a poco, de modo casi imperceptible, se encontró en una zona de bosque. 

-Supongo que me han sacado a la arboleda - susurró -. 

Continuó caminando, observando el bosque a su alrededor, hasta que encontró un sendero. Extrañada, lo siguió, alcanzando una encrucijada de caminos. 

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, jovencita...

Guardiana apretó los dientes y se giró rápidamente; un semielfo sonriente la miraba apenas un metro más allá. 

-Tú...

-Tenías que haber terminado conmigo cuando tuviste oportunidad. 

-Estaba más muerta que viva, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero ahora las tornas han cambiado...

El semielfo, aún sonriendo, le enseñó un nuevo látigo. Guardiana flexionó las alas y se preparó para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sonrió enseñando los colmillos, anticipando en su mente la jugada que iba a realizar. La había visionado varias veces en sus sueños...

Con un chasquido, apenas ella se había preparado, el látigo salió disparado y se enroscó en su muñeca. Dejando escapar un salvaje grito, Guardiana lo agarró con la mano libre y tiró suavemente de él; el semielfo se vio arrastrado hacia ella. 

-Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza - murmuró ella, luciendo una sonrisa cargada de malos presagios -. 

Tiró entonces con las dos manos, secamente. Mientras el semielfo se veía irremisiblemente arrastrado a su lado, Guardiana desenvainó su daga y la colocó a la altura aproximada del estómago de su oponente, disfrutando con su faz de terror. Sin embargo cuando lo tuvo delante, en un ágil movimiento, enarboló el pequeño cuchillo y le cortó profundamente la garganta, salpicándose enteramente de su sangre al hacerlo. Sonrió aún más mientras él la miraba, estupefacto. 

-Te dije que las tornas habían cambiado, querido - murmuró ella, enseñándole los colmillos -. Ahora eres tú quien está del lado del dolor...

Esperó pacientemente a que su oponente se desangrara, y su cuerpo cayó laxo ante ella. Entonces, y sin molestarse en limpiar la daga, cortó en pequeños trocitos el látigo. 

-Nunca más, amigo. Odio a la gente como tú - miró el cadáver -. A la gente que intenta hacerme daño. Y a la gente que se opone a mí.

Dejó caer los trozos de cuero, y limpió entonces la daga en las ropas del semielfo. Envainó de nuevo su arma, y se miró. 

-Bueno, parece que mi Túnica Blanca se vuelve roja poco a poco...

Comenzó a reír suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una profunda oscuridad cayó en torno a ella. Intentó utilizar su infravisión de semidragona, pero al comprobar que era un esfuerzo vano, tensó todos sus músculos en previsión para un posible ataque. 

-Malditos magos - masculló para sí -. Ahora sí que estoy tentada de comérmelos a todos, por mucho que Sturm diga que son indigestos...

-Controla tus instintos, muchacha, aunque sean en ti un arma poderosa...

Su agudo oído la hizo girarse hacia la izquierda. Seguía sin ver nada, cuando de pronto la misma voz que antes, masculina y rasposa, murmuró:

-_Shirak_. 

Se encendió una esfera de luz; estaba situada en lo alto de un largo bastón, sujeta por la réplica de una garra de Dragón Dorado. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, Guardiana vio que era un Túnica Negra su portador; para su sorpresa, las vestiduras de éste no tenían símbolo alguno, ni él parecía llevar colgantes ni amuletos. 

-¿He terminado ya mi Prueba? - preguntó, recelosa -. 

-¿Qué importa la Prueba ahora¿No sabes quién soy, Guardiana?

-¿Debería?

Una risa seca salió de las profundidades de la capucha, y Guardiana reconoció enseguida las manos doradas que se alzaron para apartar la negra tela. 

-¡Tú eres Raistlin Majere!

-Así es - confirmó él tras quitarse la capucha, mirándola con sus pupilas en forma de reloj de arena -. Tu padre. 

La semidragona apenas fue capaz de reaccionar; se quedó parada, boquiabierta, contemplando anonadada a su padre. Él alargó su mano y tomó suavemente la barbilla de Guardiana; la ardiente piel del archimago contrastaba con el frío intenso de la piel y las escamas de la muchacha. 

Cuando la hubo mirado atentamente, alzó su mano y acarició suavemente su cabello bicolor. 

-Te sometes a la Prueba por mí¿verdad?

-En parte. También por Palin; y por mí misma. 

-Olvida la Prueba. Vuelve a tu hogar, Guardiana. La Prueba, tu familia aquí... Sólo te traerá problemas. 

-He estado en problemas toda mi vida - respondió con sorna -. Y cuando no los hay, tengo tendencia a crearlos.

-Ya tienes una vida; ¿para qué cambiarla?

-Tú eres el archimago más poderoso; ¿para qué retar a Takhisis? - Raistlin no respondió -. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes. Sólo quiero más; llegar más alto, saber que soy capaz de lograrlo. 

-¿Buscas el poder?

-Siempre. Lo busqué en la lucha física, y ahora en la mágica. 

-¿Y para qué quieres el poder, Guardiana?

-Para no someterme a nadie, ni estar bajo ningún yugo. 

-¿Y te someterás a las reglas de la Alta Hechicería? - preguntó él, con un resoplido burlón -. 

-Las aceptaré; son conceptos diferentes. ¿Acaso tú no lo hiciste también?

La mano que acariciaba el cabello de la semidragona se apartó, y el archimago se giró un poco, preparándose para irse. 

-Vete, Guardiana. No tiene sentido que acabes la Prueba. 

-¿No tiene sentido¿O tal vez no quieres que lo haga¿Tanto miedo tienen los magos a los semidragones?

-No seas tan impertinente, muchacha. 

-Dalamar dice que me parezco a ti. 

-Vete antes de que me enfade. 

De la mano derecha de Raistlin salieron unos Proyectiles mágicos, que fueron a parar a los pies de la muchacha. Ella dio un paso atrás mientras extendía las alas, y lo miró con disgusto. 

-¿No vas a dejarme continuar la Prueba¿Acaso tendré que luchar contra ti?

-¿Contra mí? - resopló, burlón -. Me gustaría verlo...

-Lo verás, si eso es lo que quieres... Y si es lo que necesito para terminar de pasar mi Prueba. 

El hechicero la miró de nuevo y dejó escapar una risa seca, que terminó en un virulento ataque de tos. Aprovechando aquellos momentos, Guardiana lanzó un hechizo de Locura. Temiendo, sin embargo, que su ensalmo no tuviera efecto sobre el archimago, utilizó el Teletransporte y se colocó a sus espaldas, fuera de su alcance. 

Pronto comprobó que su hechizo no había fallado. Raistlin Majere parecía confundido, sin echar mano de ninguno de sus saquillos de componentes de hechizos, y miraba alrededor como sin saber dónde se encontraba. Sonriendo con una mueca en la que enseñaba los colmillos, más agraviada que alegre, Guardiana dispuso ante sí un Muro de fuerza. 

En aquellos momentos, el archimago superó el efecto de la Locura. Se giró rápidamente hacia la muchacha y lanzó un hechizo de Manos Ardientes, que la protección dispuesta logró atajar. Antes de que se repitiera el ataque, que podría resultar mortal según el hechizo del que dispusiera su contendiente, Guardiana preparó su ataque final. Se concentró tanto como pudo en semejante situación de peligro e invocó a una Némesis Inexorable, utilizando el hechizo más poderoso que había aprendido de los libros que le había entregado Dalamar. De los libros de su propio padre. 

Para su sorpresa, fue capaz de ver el fantasma que se creaba a partir de los miedos de la propia mente del archimago. Una réplica exacta de sí mismo. 

Aquel segundo Raistlin Majere avanzó hacia el original, absorbiendo los hechizos sin que le hicieran daño alguno, alimentándose del miedo que surgía de su víctima. Finalmente, el archimago intentó defenderse con su bastón, asestando en el proceso golpes al aire. Aterrorizado, exhaló su último grito cuando su doble, su asesino fantasma, su mayor miedo, lo rozaba simplemente. 

Guardiana suspiró y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cuando todo terminó. El archimago, su contendiente, su padre, no era más que una masa informe tirada en el suelo, a apenas unos metros de ella. Pero no sentía nada. 

-He matado a mi padre, y me siento como si no hubiera eliminado más que a un mosquito que me molestaba ligeramente - miró sus manos -. Hoy he matado a dos personas. Admito que la primera fue por venganza, pero... - se rió ligeramente -. Cómo has cambiado, Guardiana... Ni tu propio clan te reconocerá cuando regreses a casa...

Un profundo letargo cayó sobre ella y, aunque intentó resistirse, finalmente terminó dormida. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó en una cama enorme, cubierta con sábanas negras de seda. Apenas se había sentado cuando escuchó una voz cercana. 

-_Quithain, magus_. 

-Gracias, Dalamar. Supongo que las felicidades provienen por haber pasado la Prueba. ¿O es por seguir viva?

-Por haberla pasado de un modo admirable. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Guardiana Majere del Ala Plateada, nuevo miembro de los Túnicas Negras. 

-Túnica Negra...

-Tienes algunos bondadosos defectillos que podremos superar - dijo el elfo oscuro con media sonrisa -. Si tu padre pudo obviarlos, también podrás tú. 

Tendió, sonriendo, una túnica negra a la muchacha. Ella se levantó de la cama, aun vistiendo la túnica blanca - aunque no salpicada de sangre, para su sorpresa -, y la tomó casi reverencialmente entre sus manos. Dalamar le señaló un enorme biombo, y en pocos minutos ella regresó ataviada con sus nuevos ropajes. 

-Muy bien... - murmuró el elfo, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Ahora, pasa a forma completamente humana.

-Pero la túnica...

-Hazlo. 

Guardiana se plegó al requerimiento y pasó a forma humana; para su sorpresa, la túnica se amoldó a su nueva forma. Dalamar se rió ante su cara de estupefacción. 

-Un regalo de los magos de tu Orden. Se te proporcionarán varias túnicas con esa misma cualidad. Y tendrás nuevas túnicas con solo requerirlas a la Torre. 

-Muchas gracias - se miró de nuevo, esta vez en un espejo que estaba al lado de la cama -. ¿He pasado mucho tiempo dormida?

-Apenas unas horas. 

-¿Puedo ver a mi tío? Estará esperándome...

Antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar de hablar, estaba siendo transportada hacia la sala donde se encontraba su tío. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caramon se puso en pie cuando vio una neblina conformarse en el centro de la sala. Antes de que hubiera tomado forma plenamente, reconoció el brillo plateado del cabello. 

-¡Guardiana¡Finalmente estás aquí¡Has pasado la Prueba!

En cuanto terminó el teletransporte, la muchacha abrió los brazos con una mueca de inseguridad. Su tío la miró de arriba abajo por unos momentos y, cuando alzó la cabeza, sonrió abiertamente.

-Toda una Túnica Negra... - pasó la mano bajo la barbilla de la muchacha y movió su cara de lado a lado, mirándola atentamente -. Y te pareces tanto a tu padre... 

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí, tío Caramon¿Por ser una Túnica Negra?

-Estoy más que orgulloso de ti, hija mía. Más que orgulloso...

La enlazó en un prieto abrazo que terminó cuando Dalamar se personó a su lado. El elfo oscuro los miró con una nueva sonrisa y, tras conversar unos momentos, les ofreció enviarlos de vuelta a Solace. Antes de irse, Guardiana se encaró a Dalamar. 

-¡Ah! Una última observación, archimago... - se acercó a su oído y le susurró -. Te recuerdo que es mi primo Palin quien ahora posee el Bastón de Mago. Fue un fallo imperdonable por vuestra parte olvidar ese detalle en la imagen que creasteis para mi Prueba...

Sonriendo maliciosamente ante la faz sonrojada de Dalamar, se colocó de nuevo al lado de su tío, y en breve reaparecían en la sala común de El Último Hogar. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se fueron a primera hora - protestaba Dezra -. ¿Cuándo volverá Guardiana convertida en maga, Pal?

-No lo sé... Igual que hace cinco minutos, sigo sin tener ni idea, Dezra...

-No tardarán mucho, seguro. Estarán de regreso antes de que os deis cuenta...

Sturm abrazó a sus dos hermanitas mientras intentaba animarlas. Laura miró a Tanin. 

-¿Nos dejas quedarnos despiertas hasta que vuelvan Guardi y padre?

-¿Guardi? - Palin se rió -. Chicas, menuda manía la vuestra con acortarnos el nombre a todos...

-Si madre os lo permite, podréis quedaros. 

Las chicas se fueron corriendo a la cocina, donde Tika entretenía la espera colocando las cosas. Apenas las niñas la encontraron, escucharon un grito en la cocina. 

-¡Ya están aquí!

Cuando salieron a la sala, pudieron ver perfectamente a Caramon y a Guardiana. La muchacha vestía una túnica negra con ostentosos bordados en plata, que combinaban de modo chocante aunque perfecto con su cabello bicolor y sus dispares ojos. 

A pesar de la sorpresa del resto de la familia, las dos niñas corrieron a abrazarla. Ella, haciendo gala de su fuerza de semidragona, las levantó a las dos en vilo y les besó la mejilla, riendo como ellas. Cuando las bajó y Tika las mandó a la cama, se despidió de ellas y se giró hacia el resto. Palin la abrazó prietamente. 

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, prima... Has logrado pasar la Prueba...

-Exactamente igual que tú, primito, así que no tengo tanto mérito - dijo, guiñándole un ojo -. 

Comprendiendo ese gesto, Palin se acercó para susurrarle al oído. Solamente le había contado a ella lo que vio durante su Prueba, y ahora le tocaba a Guardiana el turno de las confesiones. 

-Le has visto¿verdad? Te lo han presentado como a mí...

-Desde luego. Aunque yo no fui tan buena y obediente como tú, mi querido primo. 

Guardiana se separó de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, solamente para verse sujetada por los brazos de Sturm, y posteriormente por los de Tanin. Finalmente se vio delante de Tika; ésta tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, que se secaba con las puntas del delantal. 

-Estoy... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Guardiana...

-Se parece a su padre, Tika - le puso la mano sobre la cabeza -. A pesar de lo diferentes que son, se parecen... Dos grandes poderes en la magia - la estrechó contra sí -. Y tal vez el futuro de nuestro mundo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y esto es todo... Por ahora. 

Que la Triple Luna siempre os alumbre el camino. 


End file.
